En este momento del tiempo
by light persephone
Summary: La vida de Zelda no es la misma después de tomar la decisión de salir de la carrera a un semestre de terminarla y renunciar a su trabajo ¿Por qué realizar estos bruscos cambios que ultimadamente su prometida no soportó? Pero lo que la gente a su alrededor jamás ha entendido es que para Zelda las cosas nunca han estado bien. Modern AU, Zelganlink y menciones de MidZel.
1. Cielo Rojo

**Aviso de copyright:** Este fic es un trabajo transformativo sin ánimo de lucro y no pretende violar derechos de autor.

**Aviso al lector:** publiqué un par de playlists en spotify, **lado A** está construido como un soundtrack y **lado B** es más instrumental, si les da curiosidad ambas las pueden encontrar en mi página: (persephonetxt) punto (tumblr) punto com (/) rhapsodies

**En este momento del tiempo**

* * *

_Capítulo I: Cielo Rojo_

Ella nunca entendió ese sentimiento que la aplazaba fuera de su vida, lejos del presente, en un momento indeterminado. No era soñar con el futuro, si así fuera tendría las cosas preparadas de antemano, tendría ambición de vivir el futuro... Pero era más que eso y ella siempre se sentía atrapada, lejana. Cuando fue el funeral de su madre no lloró, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro. Su padre solo asumió que el shock y la pena eran muy grandes para la corta vida de su hija de diez años.

No era tristeza, no en ese momento, ella simplemente no podía concentrarse ante lo que pasaba; ilusiones que no tenían ningún sentido llenaban su cabeza y cuando el funeral terminó y se encontró sola en casa, ante la inmensa oscuridad de su cuarto finalmente la realidad le pegó y encontró las lágrimas y lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que vomitó.

Su padre, lo suficientemente preocupado por ella pero al mismo tiempo bastante ingenuo, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerla ocupada con sus estudios, clases extracurriculares y un montón de barbaridades para una niña; pero a ella nunca le importó, si lo hizo alguna vez nunca se quejó.

Así fue como Zelda creció, llena de actividades, siempre ocupada, siempre con un reloj en su muñeca izquierda y una agenda en su bolso, no podía permitirse distraerse. Siendo hija de un famoso empresario, a punto de casarse en solo seis meses, con un trabajo estable y a punto de graduarse, con honores, de la carrera de derecho. Pero todo tiene un límite, el cuerpo es un templo y el de ella estaba en ruinas, abandonado, negado de descanso.

Por eso y casi de manera espontánea y durante el primer día de clases del último semestre decidió darle una pausa a esa atareada vida que llevaba desde la niñez.

* * *

Era un día hermoso, el azul del cielo, los árboles florecientes y el olor a café. En la facultad siempre se respiraba un aire de optimismo cuando empezaba el semestre y Zelda no podía sentirse mejor. Anotando y revisando en su agenda no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que una mano le quitó la pluma de las manos. Era Ruto.

—¡Hey Zelz! —con una sonrisa coquetona, increíblemente bien vestida en ropas de diseñador, piel morena y piernas largas pero bastante inteligente y elegante, Ruto era una de sus amigas más cercanas

Zelda sonrió mientras veía a Ruto acomodarse, de forma algo ruidosa, en la silla y tomaba un sorbo a un café helado. El ritual de inicio semestral siempre era así: se acomodaban en las sillas y Ruto hablaba de su novio temporal, de su nuevo proyecto empresarial o de un nuevo show en televisión… Pero pronto descubrió Zelda que esta vez sería diferente cuando su amiga dejó el vaso de su bebida en la mesa y la miró acusatoriamente, casi enojada.

—¿Es cierto el rumor? —Preguntó oscuramente Ruto —¿Es cierto que te diste de baja, un semestre antes de terminar la maldita carrera?

Zelda suspiró, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí

¿Había algo más que decir?

Zelda era una especie de figura bien conocida a lo largo, no solo de su carrera, de la universidad entera, habiendo ganado y participado en varios concursos de distinta índole: Como una de las figuras principales en campañas contra la pobreza, participado en programas de radio y de televisión. En resumen se podía afirmar que no solo era gracias al dinero de su familia, ella misma se había hecho un nombre, y se encontraba orgullosa de sus logros y méritos propios. Con todo eso en mente no se le hacía raro que la noticia correría tan rápido como el viento. De hecho había silenciado su celular justo cuando salía de las oficinas para tramitar su baja temporal. No quería (y no tenía) que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Su amiga simplemente la miró con desconcierto, hizo ademán de querer hablar pero el shock era demasiado, lo intentó un par de veces hasta que finalmente dio un grito muy parecido de terror.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¿Qué? —Gritó histéricamente su amiga.

—Baja la voz, la gente va a creer que estás loca —respondió tranquilamente Zelda.

—¡La única loca aquí eres tú! —exclamó Ruto, totalmente escandalizada —Zelz, por el amor de todas las diosas, por favor reconsidera.

—Hey, todo está bien, es solo una baja temporal —explicó sonrientemente.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Midna te dijo algo? ¿Qué piensa ella? —Preguntó consternada y preocupada—Se supone que se van a casar ustedes dos después de la graduación ¿Recuerdas?

Oh Zelda lo recordaba muy bien, era inevitable pensar en su propia boda.

—No se lo he contado todavía —confesó ella sintiendo la culpa en su rostro.

—Que alguien me pique porque siento que estoy soñando —exclamó melodramáticamente su amiga todavía sin creérselo —Zelda eres una de las personas más _friki_ control que he conocido en mi vida ¿Sucedió algo?

"Algo siempre estuvo sucediendo", pensó Zelda para ella misma. Pero no era algo que se encontrara cómoda discutiendo, ni siquiera con su prometida y aunque apreciaba mucho a Ruto sabía que no la entendería. Al menos no ahora.

—No pasó nada, al contrario Ruto, es como tú lo dijiste, soy muy controladora de todo lo que hago y pensé que unas leves vacaciones serían lo mejor para mí. —No era la verdad completa, pero tampoco era una mentira. —Admito que no parece el mejor momento, pero si no es ahora ¿cuándo?

—Está bien, pero no vengas llorando a mí cuando descubras que perdiste el tiempo en tontería y media —le regañó Ruto.

Zelda se echó a reír, tenía que hacerlo… si solo Ruto supiera la verdad… Y la verdad era que ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

* * *

Aún tenía que atender varios asuntos, debía de avisar a su grupo habitual su momentánea partida académica, hablar con un par de profesores, tenía que buscar un nuevo trabajo… Pero decidió dejar todo eso al lado, llevada por su nueva libertad se condujo por el parque de la ciudad para visitar una cafetería, y después se dirigió al centro comercial en donde compró ropa nueva, más holgada y alegre, era un contraste muy gracioso ya que ella siempre llevaba un traje de ejecutiva, más pantalones que vestido.

Finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba evitando lo inevitable y se dirigió a casa, ya era tarde y seguramente Midna llegaría pronto al departamento en donde ambas vivían. Justo en el centro de la ciudad de Hyrule, en el sexto piso. Pero muy pronto descubrió que su novia ya había llegado antes que ella.

Midna era… hermosa, con su pelo rojizo, piel nívea y ojos férreos… pero también increíblemente testaruda, con los pies en la tierra, comentarios siempre acertados y poco deseo de censurarse a ella misma; a diferencia de Zelda no guardaba sus sentimientos; los hacía blandir como una espada. Sabía lo que quería y rara vez no lo conseguía, de ingenio agudo y siendo la mejor de su generación en derecho político justo después de ella. Su novia, su prometida, su futura esposa.

Habían comenzado a salir juntas después de una fiesta de tercer semestre. La pasión era lo suficientemente poderosa como para que Zelda tachara de su lista "cosas que nunca hay que hacer: salir con alguien de tu misma clase". Rara vez discutían y cuando pasaba siempre encontraban la manera de resolver la situación, así la pasión se transformó para dar paso al amor. Y durante su tercer aniversario de noviazgo Zelda se hincó ante Midna para proponérsele con el anillo que su padre antes le había dado a su madre.

Midna, entré lágrimas, aceptó.

Ahora la situación era distinta pero Midna, al igual que aquella vez, se encontraba entre lágrimas. Así la encontró Zelda al abrir las puertas de su departamento.

Zelda se espantó por un momento, el ambiente era intenso, y observando detenidamente el rostro de su prometida comprendió que estaba furiosa: eran lágrimas eran de rabia.

—Tu padre me habló —comentó Midna conteniendo sus emociones sin mucho éxito. —Quiere saber porque renunciaste sin previo aviso —explicó.

Oh, eso.

—Es solo… que yo…

—Aún no he acabado —le interrumpió Midna —El profesor Alfonso también me envió un mensaje de texto, preguntándome porque te habías salido de la carrera.

—Yo… ¿por qué estás tan molesta? —Preguntó Zelda, intentado recolectar sus pensamientos, estaba aturdida por la furiosa reacción de su novia y le costaba encontrar las palabras para explicarse —es mi decisión después de todo.

—Carajo, Zelda, pensé que confiabas en mí —el tono de su voz era de reproche —se supone que estas cosas se platican entre pareja y más si nos vamos a casar —se detuvo un momento —Solo ahora estoy esperando que rompas nuestro compromiso.

—¡No! —Respondió de inmediato —¡Claro que no! Solo necesito tiempo, eso es todo…

—Tiempo… —Midna sonrió sardónicamente — Y puedo saber ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿O hay algo que necesito saber?

Zelda se detuvo un momento a pensar ¿sería que Midna pensaba que la estaba engañando? No, no, no… No era nada de eso ¿qué podía decirle? "Hey, desde que era niña siempre me he sentido fuera de este mundo" Aunque fuera la verdad sabía que no lo comprendería, al menos no en su estado de ánimo, conocía a Midna, ella era la persona más práctica que conocía…

—Eso es todo, me sentía estresada. —Explicó Zelda llanamente.

—Estrés es lo que he sentido yo todo el día, ignorando mis llamadas y pensando lo peor.

¿Sus llamadas? Zelda buscó entre sus pertenencias su celular, en efecto; tenía varios mensajes sin leer y cuatro llamadas sin contestar. Desde la mañana lo había silenciado para tener paz y tranquilidad, no se le había ocurrido que Midna se hubiera enterado de sus planes y sobretodo no se le había pasado por la mente esa reacción de enojo.

—Lo siento, yo… —No sabía que decir, sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero las emociones de Midna eran como una cachetada en la cara ¿En qué estaba pensando al decidir sin consultarlo con ella?

Las dos se quedaron calladas durante lo que se sintió un largo momento incómodo y tenso. Entonces su prometida salió de la sala y se encerró en su habitación.

Midna no era del tipo posesivo-celoso, ella no era así. Pero sí era impecable en saber lo que quería. Si Zelda tenía que adivinar sus pensamientos le dijeron que estaba enojada precisamente por no hablarlo con ella antes, después de todo, la boda estaba programada para finales del semestre, una vez que ambas se graduaran, pero ya había tomado su decisión. Era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

* * *

Decidió pasar la noche en un hotel pequeño, sin nada más que su bolsa de siempre, puesto que Midna se había encerrado con el seguro puesto y no podía entrar siquiera para preparar una pequeña maleta. Salió a la calle, hacia el centro comercial de nuevo y compró ropa interior y un pijama. El dinero no era ningún problema para ella, siendo hija del dueño de un empresario con negocios por todas partes rara vez tuvo problemas con el dinero, un asunto con sus respectivas ventajas y desventajas, a menudo más de lo primero.

Cenó en un restaurante pequeño, oculto en el centro de la ciudad, escogió un plato vegetariano, pues no podía darse el lujo de subir de peso cuando el vestido de novia iba a ser encargado dentro de poco. Incluso en esa situación Zelda sabía que podían revolver sus altercados. Pero comió lento sin saborear, todavía sin un pensamiento claro en su mente, sin tener una idea sobre que decirle a su prometida. Buscó alrededor de la zona con ayuda de internet un hotel discreto pero de buena calidad y se dirigió con paso tranquilo a su destino, era un hotel encantador de tonos cálidos de tema rústico, como una cabaña, pidió una habitación con cama matrimonial en un piso superior.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes trataba de pensar que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, como disculparse ante su novia sin sonar ridícula, Midna tenía razón, se iban a casar en seis meses, necesitaba abrirse ante ella.

Eran acciones muy drásticas y ella lo sabía, pero a sus 24 años sentía que la vida se le escapaba, como siempre le había pasado con el tiempo, si no era ahora ¿cuándo? Decidió enviarle un mensaje al grupo de chat de su grupo de clases, disculpándose de antemano y avisando su decisión de salirse de la carrera solo por un tiempo. Le envió otro a su padre para poder quedar con él durante el desayuno y finalmente le envió un mensaje de voz a Midna expresando lo mucho que lo sentía y lo mucho que la quería. Puso su celular en modo avión, colocó la alarma y apagó las luces. Se quedó viendo el techo mientras sentía de forma extraña y familiar a su vez cómo el tiempo le daba la espalda y sentía el mundo ponerse quieto.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana se encontró con su padre, Nohansen, empresario a cargo de varias empresas, amigo de varias personalidades de poder y uno de los hombres más ricos en el poder. Sin embargo él poseía fuertes valores y ética, todos sus empleados, incluso aquellos que trabajaban en la limpieza tenían seguros de vida, pensión asegurada y salario razonable. Nohansen también creaba varios eventos de caridad y era partidario de apoyar la educación, en suma su padre era un hombre raramente bondadoso y amable, pero extremadamente inteligente.

El desayuno con su padre fue tranquilo, la plática fluyó con un tono de reproche difícil de negar, pero Nohansen había aceptado las decisiones de su hija, si bien sus intenciones no eran claras y su futuro incierto. Bueno no del todo, la boda seguía en pie y una boda era lo que él necesitaba para sentir la paz de que su hija tendría alguien a su lado, él mismo ya se sentía viejo y aunque sabía que era muy temprano pensar en su propia muerte saber que su Zelda ya no estaría sola, sin él ni su madre, le tranquilizaba.

—Hija, tú sabes bien que te amo y deseo apoyar tu decisión, pero si te descubro que te ves envuelta en deudas en el futuro…

—¡Ay papá! —le interrumpió su hija divertida con la idea. —¿Quién crees que soy? —Tenía razón y ambos lo sabían; Zelda simplemente era muy responsable. —Además es solo por un tiempo…

Nohansen suspiró, siendo director ejecutivo de una de las mayores empresas del país su vida cotidiana se encontraba siempre ocupada. Cuando su hija tomó la decisión de convertirse en abogada tan pronto como pudo le dio un puesto relativamente compresible dentro de su grupo de abogados dedicados a la empresa. De esta manera ella obtenía además de una experiencia que cualquier egresado de la carrera envidiaría y él podía verla seguidamente. Desayunaban juntos al menos una vez a la semana y el resto de los días podían saludarse excepto cuando él salía de viaje.

La iba a extrañar.

Podía detenerla con un montón de amenazas, pero la verdad era que su hija siempre se veía melancólica cuando no estaba con Midna. En lo que respectiva su futura nuera Nohansen no tenía mucho contacto con ella a excepción de unas cuantas cenas y un par de mensajes, pero en esas raras ocasiones que las veía a ambas podía ver que el semblante de su hija florecía un poco más. Él solo esperaba que fuera aquello que le molestaba a su hija pudiera encontrarle solución.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos? —preguntó, desviándose del tema y llevándose a la boca un trozo de filete.

—Ya tenemos listo el lugar, y el día, si todo va bien la semana que viene buscamos vestidos. —respondió ella, picando su ensalada.

—¿No necesitas nada más que mi presencia? Sabes que puedo darte tu dote todavía…

—Ya te dije que no, —le respondió ella en tono tranquilizador, y levantando una mano con el signo de parada, —ese dinero lo puedes usar para cuando te retires.

—Si es que puedo retirarme…

—Lo harás tan pronto encuentres a alguien capaz en estos días hay montones de gente más que competente. —su hija le dio una sonrisa radiante, era cuando sonreía que Nohansen podía ver la chispa de su esposa.

El optimismo que Zelda tenía respecto a ese tema era casi envidiable para él. Nohansen sentía que ese era el problema, la demanda era mucha y examinar caso por caso resultaría complicado, como el director en jefe nada le hubiera gustado más encontrar a esa persona entre su círculo más cercano, pero su mano derecha, una mujer, de fuerte carácter y que le llevaba una década más de vida, se retiraría en cuanto él dejara su puesto. Suspiró una vez más, no se podía tener todo en esta vida.

* * *

Terminado el desayuno y habiéndose despedido de su padre Zelda visitó el museo. Su cuadro favorito, el de la diosa Hylia, se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre; al final del ala norte. Ahí se encontraba ella; resplandeciente, sosteniendo en sus manos una espada de color azul brillando como joya, vestida de blanco y con el pelo dorado. La joven siempre sentía que veía a una vieja conocida, a una vieja vida, ver ese cuadro le daba paz y era una de las pocas cosas que le ayudaba a sentirse bien, se sentía parte del mundo, participando en el tiempo. Se quedó ahí hasta un poco pasado el mediodía, necesitaba hablar con Midna.

Mientras devolvía sus pasos hasta la entrada pudo observar que en una de los cuartos principales colocaban un escenario, se quedó parada ahí un buen rato sin darse cuenta, hasta que una de las jóvenes que inspeccionaba el trabajo se acercó hasta ella.

—¡Hola! —era bonita, con cara redonda, pelo corto y teñido de verde haciendo juego con el color azul de sus ojos. —El evento es mañana por la noche, a las 7, —le avisó simpática mientras le extendía un panfleto.

Zelda simplemente parpadeó, le dio las gracias y aceptó el papel, después de eso la chica volvió a sus quehaceres. El panfleto decía:

"_Hecatombe: noche de poesía"_

_Con la participación del grupo cultural Kokiri._

_Alumnos del Instituto de Arte Nacional_

_En asociación con el grupo-empresa Gerudo._

_20:30 p.m._

Quizá iría, tenía algo de tiempo para ella sola después de todo.

* * *

El ambiente se sentía distinto de la noche anterior, entrando al departamento Zelda no vio ningún cambio de inmediato pero de pronto lo notó; mientras los muebles seguían en su lugar, creando la ilusión que nada en el apartamento había cambiado pero pudo darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles; los cómodos zapatos que Midna tenía cerca de la entrada para cambiárselos inmediatamente cuando llegaba a casa no estaban en su lugar, una de las pinturas que a ella le encantaba también no estaba, algunas fotos, trofeos e inclusive plantas estaban ausentes. Mientras se adentraba lentamente tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Midna estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor tomando un café, se veía cansada, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, el pelo todavía una maraña, ropa descuidada y vieja. Zelda sintió un nudo en el estómago presintiendo lo que se acercaba, intentando racionalizar la situación y fallando en el proceso, sintiéndose con todavía más pánico.

—"Esto está mal, esto está mal, esto está mal"— se repetía una y otra vez.

—Siéntate, —le pidió Midna calmadamente —necesito hablar contigo.

Singular, ella estaba usando el singular.

Zelda se sentó y dejó sus cosas en el suelo, sentía que hacía todo lentamente. Su prometida solo observaba el café, Midna nunca bebía café, posiblemente estaba cansada, o había pasado la noche en vela, esas eran las únicas explicaciones.

Hubo un largo momento antes de que Zelda decidiera hablar primero.

—No sé cómo decir esto, pero lo siento.

Midna no mostró algún signo de emoción en su cara, ni siquiera veía bien su rostro, simplemente mezclaba su café lentamente y el silencio incómodo volvió entre ellas, acaso con más pesadez. Zelda sintió que pasaban horas, antes de que Midna retirara la cucharita de la taza y le diera un sorbo a la bebida.

Midna suspiró.

—Zelda, necesito romper contigo.

—¿Qué?

Pánico, confusión y miedo embargaron su cuerpo ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Solo por salirse de la carrera y de su trabajo? Midna no era así…

Pero el rostro de ella mostraba signos de determinación, era todo lo que tenía que decir por el momento.

—Lo siento pero de la misma manera que tú decidiste no contarme nada, he decidido hacer lo mismo.

—Midna, yo…

—No, no digas nada más —le detuvo antes de que continuara —Lo siento Zelda, pero esto es necesario —le respondió con determinación antes de quitarse el anillo y dejarlo en la mesa.

No podía terminar así…

No de esa manera.

Pero el cuerpo de Zelda no respondía, mientras su ahora ex novia se levantaba, recogía su bolso y le daba una última mirada

—Adiós —murmuró Midna.

* * *

Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Cuando era niña solía tener sueños sobre batallas de leyenda, magia, reyes, princesas, héroes y villanos. Juntos todos esos elementos eran increíbles pero terroríficos a su vez, lo que resultaba más en pesadillas que en sueños placenteros. Seguidamente despertaba sin saber que pasaba en ellos realmente y cuando cumplió 16 años los sueños se detuvieron.

Sin embargo, ahora, en la soledad de su cama, separada de Midna, del mundo, los sueños habían vuelto.

* * *

Llegó cinco minutos antes de que el evento empezara, era poesía y después de todo no tenía nada que hacer en su casa más que deprimirse. Mientras buscaba un buen lugar en donde sentarse, pensaba como su padre la había llenado de actividades. Una tras otra casi sin descanso de alguna manera, aunque había sido una barbaridad, también le había ayudado bastante.

Si había funcionado antes debía de funcionar ahora…

Pero…

Pero…

…

…

…

Lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de los ojos de Zelda, silenciosa y quietamente intentaba secárselas, la gente a su alrededor no se dio cuenta y si lo hicieron lo consideraron bastante normal pues para ese entonces ya habían pasado varios poetas muy emotivos y hermosos, algunos graciosos, otros de amor, pero una joven había subido antes al escenario con un poema sobre su padre que había perdido la vida en la guerra y antes de ella un chico gay había hablado sobre lo difícil que era su vida después de que abusaran de él sexualmente.

Zelda, al principio, solo los escuchaba a medias, sin embargo conforme pasaba el evento parte de ella pudo sentirse culpable al escuchar estas historias de tragedias personales. Pudo registrar que su propia vida, a pesar de no estar en su mejor momento, podía mejorar, simplemente estaba confundida más que nunca.

El ultimo poeta, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules profundos como el mar finalmente subió al escenario. Lo había presentado la misma muchacha de pelo color verde y a diferencia de los demás poetas, que estaban en el grupo Kokiri, él se encontraba en la asociación Gerudo, una empresa que se posicionaba como una de las más poderosas junto con las de su padre.

—Buenas noches a todos, —comenzó el joven —mi nombre es Link Farore Claude, antes de acabar la noche me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes esta noche por estar aquí.

La audiencia, incluida Zelda, aplaudieron cortésmente.

El joven respiró profundamente y comenzó.

—En este momento del tiempo, en el que me encuentro fuera de él: del tiempo.  
Lejos del mundo y apartado de todos ¿Algún día podré vivir en el tiempo?  
¿Pues que soy yo; sino un trozo de luz envuelto en la oscuridad?  
Soñé con un tirano decrepito y una princesa llena de tristeza.  
Sueños del pasado que no existen ya, pues nuestro mundo y tiempo otros son ya.

"Soñé con las viejas tres diosas de nuestro mundo, Din, Farore y Nayaru.  
Muertas ellas estaban ya, y yo sin propósito, como mortal y como guerrero me encontré.  
Soñé con una diosa distinta y ella me susurró que todo había muerto.

"Muerto todo, ha muerto todo, muerto el amor, muerto el odio ¿Qué haremos sin el amor?  
Amor, eso que la madre le da a un niño.  
Amor, eso que crea el mundo.  
Amor sentía por ella, y ahora la he perdido.

"Muerta mi madre, muerto mi padre, muertas las diosas ¿Qué haremos sin el odio?  
Odio, eso que el maldito escupe a su prójimo.  
Odio, eso que destruye el mundo.  
Odio sentía por él y ahora le he perdido.

"En este momento del tiempo, en el que me encuentro adentro de él: del tiempo.  
En el mundo y cerca de todos.  
¿Pues que soy yo; sino un rayo de luz que ayuda en la oscuridad?  
Soñé con un rey justo y su reina hermosa.  
Sueños del futuro, pues nuestro mundo y tiempos siempre los mismos serán.

"Y en mis sueños las diosas me cantaban al oído  
Encontraba mi propósito como mortal y destruía mi espada.  
Y la diosa dorada me susurraba; ve, ve y vive.

"Y vivo aquí, en este momento del tiempo.

Cuando acabó su poema la gente aplaudía pero Zelda ahora lloraba abiertamente, ya no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Y subiendo la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los del poeta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Originalmente el plan era subir este capítulo en Enero, pero fallé y en Febrero iba a publicar un fic MidZel pero obviamente también fallé, al ser multishiper era importante para mi subir también ese otro fic pero me quedé con bloqueo de escritora, espero poder publicar muy pronto ese otro trabajo.

Así que, en lo que respecta este fic comenzó como algo muy personal, han pasado cosas muy fuertes en mi vida y tan pronto como salí de ese momento turbulento de mi existencia tenía ganas de manifestarlo de alguna forma, y un día me sentí inspirada y escribí una versión alterna del poema de Link y pronto se convirtió en fanfic. Tal vez no escriba mucho, pero el fanfiction tiene un lugar apreciado en mi corazón, tal vez por eso tomó esta forma.

No tengo intenciones de hacerle _bashing_ a Midna, su personaje es complicado y tiene una razón poderosa para comportarse de manera drástica, no la odien, la veremos pronto.

EgrettWilliams, gracias por chatear conmigo, gracias a ti me vi inspirada en revisar y pulir un poco más este capítulo.

Feliz primavera chicos.


	2. Paraíso Perdido

.:.

**En este momento del tiempo**

_Capítulo II: Paraíso perdido_

Había conocido a Midna en la universidad, alta y orgullosa como una torre de marfil. Destacaba en especial su pelo rojo y su lengua filosa, su modo de hablar era como ver a una serpiente; peligrosa y aun así cautivadora. La única persona que había ganado a Zelda en un concurso oratoria y retórica. Todas las señales apuntaban que serían rivales, enemigas. Hubieran chocado de no ser por una fiesta de tercer semestre ¿Había sido en septiembre u octubre? Zelda no lo recordaba ya. Solo recordaba el sabor de la mimosa, de las cervezas. Recordaba la música a todo volumen, las risas, las luces de colores que se apagaban y prendían. Recordaba haber salido a tomar aire y encontrarse a Midna vestida como reina, sentada en la banqueta de la esquina. Recordaba sentarse junto a ella y las carcajadas. Recordaba sus besos.

Zelda no era ajena a las relaciones sentimentales, pero nunca era fácil para ella mantener dichas relaciones más allá de los 3 meses. Al principio el término "amigos con beneficios" le repelía, no por otras personas, sino por ella. A veces no podía evitar ver con admiración a Ruto, que podía disfrutar de sexo sin lazos emocionales, sin caer tan rápido en la estupidez de tener un _crush_.

Sin embargo esa noche se encontraba acariciando la idea de esa posibilidad, pues entre todos los besos, caricias y gemidos ambas sabían que no era necesario empujar las cosas a la formalidad. Ambas sabían que al día siguiente podían actuar como si gran cosa no hubiera pasado. Pero Zelda decidió quedarse con Midna el resto, no solo de la noche, también del fin de semana.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Las roturas pueden ser algo divertido, especialmente cuando terminas de llorar: Hay nueva música, nuevos lugares que ver, buscar empleos, una nueva planta (tu primera planta). Una nueva actividad, una nueva película que ver en el cine, volver al gimnasio… gente nueva. Sin embargo Zelda no acababa de llorar; el vacío o mejor dicho hueco emocional que sentía era muy grande todavía como para llenarlo de cosas y actividades.

En especial porque tener tiempo significa tenerte a ti mismo, soportarte a ti mismo. Sin la escuela, sin el trabajo, sin Midna, sin su padre. El tiempo que Zelda usualmente vivía se volvía cada vez más desarticulado de la realidad con el mundo exterior. Un día podía durar una semana y una noche se volvía una hora sin sueño. Así pasó su primera semana, lejos del contacto humano, incluso lejos de las redes y mensajes de texto, haciendo nada, comiendo lo necesario y viendo cualquier cosa que hubiera, viendo porno sin sentir siquiera algo de rubor o ver un documental no absorbiendo la información.

Hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque un buen día Ruto le envió un mensaje, quería cenar en un nuevo restaurante de lujo y por el momento ninguno de sus pretendientes se encontraba con tiempo libre. Zelda suspiró y se metió al baño; la cita era para esa noche. Escogió un vestido verde, elegante pero no revelador, se puso unos tacones bajos, cargó la batería de su celular. Finalmente salió a la calle con un poco de maquillaje y perfume, llamó un taxi y se encamino al centro lujoso de la ciudad.

Ruto y ella habían sido amigas desde la más tierna infancia, al ser ambos sus padres ricos empresarios y ambas perdiendo a sus madres más o menos al mismo tiempo. Era difícil no acercarse a ella durante la escuela, solo las diosas sabían que tan afortunadas eran de tenerse la una a la otra, aunque fuera a medias, aunque su relación fuera más por lazos externos que internos, Zelda apreciaba bastante a Ruto.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

El lugar era bastante elegante, más de lo que Zelda esperaba, incluso siendo hija de alguien rico ¿Cuánto dinero era suficiente para la gente? En serio ¿Cuánto dinero necesitaban? Mientras batallaba internamente consigo misma, observando el nuevo lugar, se preguntaba que podría hacer para el siguiente evento de caridad, aunque si ella necesitaba ser honesta consigo misma, sabía que ese acto era contingente… mientras mascaba la idea de capitalismo y el pobre que es pobre porque los ricos no dejaban de chuparles la sangre (ideas que tenía como cortesía de una clase de filosofía que se había colado un buen día) Ruto apareció.

Su piel morena brillaba bajo las luces del restaurante, su vestido de color agua marina ayudaba a crear la ilusión de estar ante una sirena, sonreía mostrando todo su encanto y en su pelo corto presumía una diadema llena de brillantes swarovski. En suma: estaba preciosa y Zelda no pudo evitar una sonrisa por su parte, el entusiasmo de su amiga era realmente contagioso.

Cenaron y hablaron de cosas cotidianas, mejor dicho: Ruto acaparó la conversación entera. Hablaba de la compañía de su padre, el escándalo que formó Zelda cuando anunció salirse de la carrera (aunque fuera temporalmente), un nuevo vestido, su reciente colaboración con una compañía de joyería, de su más reciente novio (o compañía), habló de todo, menos de Midna.

Sin embargo, eventualmente y mientras esperaban el postre su amiga finalmente calló y Zelda podía sentir el sentimiento; casi subterráneo, casi imperceptible; de que por primera vez en años de amistad Ruto finalmente podía verla a través de su alma. O al menos por poco, pues pronto llegó el postre e interrumpió cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que su amiga se estaba formando. Comieron en un silencio casi cómodo, un poco fuera de lugar, como usar ropa cerca de un balneario, como usar un lápiz sin sacarle punta. Y cuando finalmente pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida Ruto propuso salir a un parque cercano.

—Lo siento por lo de Midna, —pronunció su amiga, en un tono de disculpa y lástima que usualmente Zelda odiaría.

Sin embargo el gesto le pareció agradable, no por el tono, sino porque Ruto de entre todas las personas reconocía su dolor, se preocupaba por ella y ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Todavía duele. —Zelda esperaba que la otra chica se diera cuenta de que aún no quería hablar de ello.

—Lo siento, me prometí no hablar del tema, pero la verdad es que Midna se encuentra más irritable que nunca, bueno, no irritable. Quizá el término más apropiado sería "fría".

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó asombrada Zelda por el adjetivo.

Había dos cosas que comprender de esa conversación, uno era que Midna y Ruto no compartían ninguna clase, de hecho ellas apenas y se hablaban, no por una cuestión de celos, sino porque Midna era muy cerrada de entre su propio círculo social, al igual que Zelda. Lo segundo que se debía comprender era que Midna siempre había sido catalogada como "irritante", era grosera de una manera increíblemente formal pero dicha actitud se mostraba pocas veces, acaso cuando se enojaba por actitudes degradadoras o groseras por parte de otra persona. Así que el término "fría" era un tanto nuevo para Midna.

—No la conozco mucho, —dijo Ruto, como adivinando el pensamiento de su amiga. —Pero otros de tus compañeros de clase se acercaron a mí un día queriendo saber que te había pasado. Yo solo respondí que no sabía nada y era igualmente sorpresivo para mí, y cuando les propuse que Midna sabría mejor me respondieron, y te juro que no es mentira "tan pronto como le mencionas el nombre de Zelda se queda callada".

Zelda sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Y muy pronto Ruto lo notó en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Quería saber que había pasado pero veo que es muy pronto para hablar de ello.

Zelda no respondió. No sabía que pensar ¿Debía decírselo a Ruto?

—Tan pronto como supe que abandoné la carrera se enojó y me dejó. —Zelda lo dijo de manera tan natural que incluso ella se sorprendió de no haber caído en lágrimas ese justo momento.

Ruto abrió los ojos, sorprendida y anonadada.

—¿No te dijo nada?

—Ella pidió que respetara su privacidad, del mismo modo que no le conté mis razones para salirme y sin aviso previo.

—¿Qué? _Wow_. No sé qué decir.

—No hay nada que decir, se acabó.

En ese momento Zelda sintió su corazón caer ante el abismo: sí, se había acabado.

Quería llorar, quizá ese era el momento justo para llorar, pero la impresión de esa afirmación era más grande que no dejó espacio para otra reacción en su cuerpo excepto esa parálisis momentánea.

Ruto esperó hasta que su amiga reaccionó y dejó de hablar el resto del paseo.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

El edificio de Zelda se encontraba cerca de una pequeña librería independiente, Ruto decidió acompañarla mientras veía unas revistas, mentalmente Zelda evitó la sección de auto-ayuda y se dirigió a la sección de poemas. Mientras recorría delicadamente con sus dedos los libros acariciaba una nueva idea: leer más. Después de casi cuatro años de libros de derecho, retórica y leyes se encontraba hastiada de esa clase de lecturas, al menos las lecturas de casos eran interesantes, pero podían también ser bastante deprimentes.

Sus dedos toparon con otra mano.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Zelda de manera sorpresiva, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al ver al chico poeta de la otra noche.

Era más alto frente a frente, le sacaba quizá una cabeza a Zelda, su pelo rubio se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran azules y cristalinos. Pero a pesar de su inherente belleza Zelda pudo notar las ojeras del joven, los dedos curtidos por algún trabajo manual. Notó sus labios secos y en general la sensación de cansancio que despedía. Finalmente hubo un detalle por encima de los demás que hizo que Zelda desviará la mirada, pues en su cuello, de manera muy coqueta y muy mal cubiertas por una bufanda azul se encontraban unos chupetones, ciertamente recientes.

—_Suertudo._ —Pensó Zelda.

Lo hubiera ignorado de no ser por Ruto que lanzó un gritito de felicidad al ver al particular joven.

—¡Link!

—¿Ruto? —exclamó el joven.

—¡Lo sabía eras tú! —Saltó de felicidad Ruto. —¡Hace años que no te veo!

—_Oui_ —respondió de manera sencilla, con una gran sonrisa en la cara que le quitó de encima parte del cansancio que arrastraba.

—Oh, ¡Mis modales! Link, ella es mi amiga Zelda, Zelda él es Link, un viejo amigo.

Zelda no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de confusión, ella también era una vieja amiga y no recordaba ni su nombre ni su apariencia en cualquier foto o conversación del joven en los años que llevaban de conocerse. Al ver su expresión de confusión Ruto aclaró algo que mientras para el susodicho Link pasó desapercibido Zelda sí recordaba.

—Es el hijo de mi mecánico.

_Ahora_ recordaba, hacía unos años, durante sus 18, Ruto había sufrido de un mal de amores que sobrepasaba incluso los que le sucedieron después. Si no recordaba mal la historia era la siguiente: el susodicho se había ocupado de reparar un viejo clásico que Ruto amaba por ser de su madre, dicho automóvil era un Camaro de los 70's de color azul zafiro. Su mecánico le había pasado el trabajo a su hijo pues era él quien se especializaba en restauraciones de dicho tipo, trabajos que realizaba desde que tenía 15 años.

Y si no recordaba mal Ruto fue rechazada, la primera y única vez que había pasado algo de ese tipo, después de todo ¿Quién en su sana mente rechazaba a la hermosa, inteligente y adinerada Ruto? Ella intentó todo lo posible y más por conquistar al joven, pero al final 2 meses pasaron y Link le devolvió las llaves del coche restaurado y declinando una cita al cine.

Zelda le extendió la mano a Link.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Le dijo con una sonrisa cara a cara, recordando su poema y las memorias de una joven Ruto que saltaba de emoción por un joven que Zelda apenas y conocía.

—Igualmente. —En el rostro del joven una delicada sonrisa le devolvió la suya propia.

—¡Oh Link! ¿Vamos por un café? Me gustaría saber cómo has estado.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Link aceptó la invitación pero el café tuvo que ser en el apartamento de Zelda. El restaurante que se encontraba justo enfrente de la librería había cerrado unos momentos antes. Y para ser justos la noche estaba bastante entrada, pero ninguno de los presentes se encontraba atareado: Zelda no tenía que atender a ninguna parte, Ruto tenía clases en la tarde y Link aceptó por aparente falta de sueño.

—Sufro de insomnio. —Le explicó en un susurró a Zelda, mientras ella abría la puerta de su departamento.

Mientras Zelda ponía a calentar agua podía escuchar la conversación de ambos, fue así como se enteró de cómo, a pesar del corazón roto de su amiga, ambos habían mantenido una amistad más o menos saludable por internet. Se seguían mutuamente y a pesar de no haberse encontrado cara a cara por casi 5 años, sabían, hasta cierto punto, de la vida de cada quien.

Cuando el café y las galletas estuvieron listas Zelda les sirvió la mesa y se sentó de manera discreta cerca de su amiga. Como siempre Ruto acaparó la conversación, pero Link parecía acostumbrado a ser escueto con sus palabras, escuchaba con atención y respondía con un ocasional: "Sí, no, claro". A pesar de eso Zelda llegó a enterarse bastante de la vida del joven. Como su trabajo; al parecer lo de mecánico era solo por diversión y su verdadera ocupación se centraba en el arte, supo de su reciente vida como el evento de poesía (y mientras Ruto relataba la historia de cómo no había podido ir por una cita con su padre Link observó a Zelda quietamente). Su pareja, aparentemente un hombre que le doblaba la edad y Zelda no pudo evitar pensar en los chupetones.

Eventualmente el reloj marcó la una, Ruto dio un aplauso y anunció que era mejor dirigirse a casa. Zelda y Link se dirigieron a la entrada y le consiguieron un taxi, aparentemente Link se había mudado a la zona recientemente por lo que él no necesitaba de algún servicio.

—Además soy hombre, no es cómo si tuviera miedo, —dijo a modo de burla mientras Ruto se acomodaba en el asiento trasero de un taxi, pero la verdad era que tenía razón.

—Todavía te pueden robar, —contestó en un parpadeo Zelda.

—Es cierto, pero dudo mucho que quieran algo como esto, —afirmó mientras sacaba su celular; era un modelo muy viejo.

—¡Adiós Link, Zelda! —exclamó Ruto mientras el taxi se dirigía a su destino.

Ambos agitaron sus manos en señal de adiós.

Mientras el carro desaparecía por la calle Zelda no pudo evitar mirar al joven, a su vez él también le dirigió la mirada. Se estuvieron midiendo así, por un rato, sin gran hostilidad ¿Por cuánto tiempo fue? Un minuto o dos horas no importaba.

—Te recuerdo, —finalmente pronunció el joven. —Estabas en el evento de poesía, te recuerdo porque estabas llorando y sonreías al mismo tiempo, pensé que te había llegado, que mi poema te había llegado.

—Sí, estaba ahí, —afirmó en un susurro. —No sabía qué hacía ahí ese día, si debo de ser honesta, pero me alegro haber ido.

—Ya veo, —dijo Link al extender su mano por segunda vez en la noche. —En ese caso, yo también me alegro.

Zelda le devolvió el gesto y apretó su mano, despidiéndose.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Las roturas pueden ser divertidas cuando terminas de llorar, lo que no es tan divertido es organizar otra vez tu vida desde cero. Tener tiempo significa tener posibilidades, un sinfín de caminos y darte cuenta de que tienes que escoger entre uno u otro. Pero si había que comenzar de una manera u otra la mejor manera de hacerlo era limpiar.

Zelda comenzó lavando las cobijas de la cama y la ropa, barrió el piso, lavó los trastes, recogió la mesa… y entre las tazas de café de la noche anterior se encontraba descansando un libro de poesía.

Era una antología de poemas, y era el mismo libro que Link había comprado la noche anterior, muy posiblemente se le habría olvidado.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ruto.

_(Tú) 12:23 pm __– _¿Ruto? Tu amigo dejó su libro en mi mesa.

_(Ruto) 12:26 pm – _oh, uhm, dejame enviarle un mnsj ok?

_(Tú) 12:26 pm – _De acuerdo, gracias.

Mientras revisaba su celular se dio cuenta de que sus últimos mensajes habían sido de hacía un par de semanas y rara vez recibía algo, excepto por Ruto. Algo que era difícil de ignorar era el bloqueo de Midna así que decidió borrar sus chats de la aplicación. Algo que le costó sus buenos 15 minutos de contemplación, pero al final su nombre y su foto no aparecía entre las conversaciones anteriores.

También tenía sin leer otras conversaciones que eran un tanto extrañas y casi morbosas desde mensajes tipo "recupérate pronto" hasta un "escuché que te dejaron" y finalmente había una conversación que destacaba por las demás: Era por parte de la vicepresidenta de la compañía de su padre y una vieja amiga quien le había mandado mensaje para encontrarse con ella en una comida… de la semana pasada.

Mientras la joven contemplaba el modo de responder a ese viejo mensaje de texto recibió otro mensaje.

_(Número desconocido) 2:33 pm_ – Hola? Soy Link

_(Has aceptado este número entre tus contactos)_

_(Has renombrado "Número desconocido" a "Link")_

_(Tú) 12:38_ _pm_ – Hola Link espero no molestarte, no sé si quieras que te lo envíe por correo o nos encontremos en algún lugar.

_(Link) 12:38 pm - _ ntp, de hecho justo ahora he tenido que salir de la ciudad por un mes y no habra nadie en mi apartamento para recibir el paquete y para ser honesto no creo que sirva que se lo des a Ruto, ella y yo apenas nos vemos de vez en cuando, pero le puedes entregar el libro a mi novio.

Por supuesto, Ruto era una de esas personas que tenía una agenda ridículamente apretada, necesitaban de otra persona.

_(Link) 12:40 pm _– a menos de que te incomode la idea y me esperes hasta el siguiente mes

_(Tú) 12:41_ _pm_ – Por mí no hay problema. Estoy libre cualquier día a todas horas.

_(Link) 12:41_ _pm_ – you lucky girl, ok, dejame le envió un mensaje de texto para hacerle saber de la situacion y cuando podrian encontrarse o si se lo envias por paqueteria express or something like that

_(Tú) 12:45_ _pm_ – De acuerdo.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Cuando Zelda finalmente terminó de limpiar su apartamento por completo estuvo bastante orgullosa de sí misma, en el proceso se había desecho de ropa y zapatos viejos (objetos que habían sido catalogados y colocados en bolsas negras para caridad), varios papeles desactualizados, plumas rotas y productos de maquillaje. Mientras comía algo de arroz recién hecho se fijó de nuevo en su celular: había recibido un nuevo mensaje de otro número desconocido.

_(Número desconocido) 6:54 pm_ – Hola, soy la pareja de Link, aparentemente él dejó un libro con usted.

Ruto siempre se había burlado que Zelda mensajeaba como un anciano, con perfecta ortografía y puntuación, pero el novio de Link parecía ganarle con su cortesía.

_(Tú) 7:12 pm_ – Hola, sí, es verdad. Le comenté a Link la posibilidad de enviárselo a usted por paquetería.

_(Número desconocido) 7:12 pm_ – Creo que no hay necesidad de enviarlo por paquetería, mi correo siempre es revisado antes de que llegue a mi persona y dadas las circunstancias parece innecesario.

—_¿Qué clase de correo es revisado antes de llegar a la persona de uno? Quizá de un presidente_ —pensó Zelda un tanto impresionada.

_(Tú) 7:13 pm_ – Por supuesto. En ese caso ¿debería de proponer un lugar de encuentro?

_(Número desconocido) 7:14 pm_ – Si no le importa me gustaría proponer el lugar yo.

_(Tú) 7:15 pm_ – No, no tengo ningún problema.

_(Número desconocido) 7:17 pm_ – Excelente, el lugar de encuentro sería en las afueras del restaurante del hotel "Mirage" a las 10:00 am ¿No tendrá ningún problema con eso?

_(Tú) 7:16 pm_ – Me parece bien, si no mal recuerdo es el restaurante que está en el centro de la ciudad ¿verdad?

_(Número desconocido) 7:17 pm_ – El mismo.

_(Tú) 7:20 pm_ – Perfecto, entonces quedamos.

Cerca de ese hotel también se encontraba la empresa de su padre y finalmente supo que responder al mensaje de texto de la vicepresidenta.

_(Tú) 7:24 pm_ – Hola ¿Impa? ¿Todavía crees que podamos desayunar juntas?

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

El hotel era famoso por su longevidad, antes siendo parte de una antigua casa real hasta la Tercera Gran Guerra en dónde la monarquía de la antigua Hyrule había desaparecido y siendo reparada prontamente como parte de una restauración turística que el primer presidente decidió realizar. Se habían restaurado estatuas y cuadros así como parte de la infraestructura. Era un lugar que Zelda solía frecuentar cuando era niña y acompañaba a su padre durante el desayuno de los fines de semana y vacaciones. El exterior del edificio cubría a las banquetas de la luz del sol y en las columnas las palomas reposaban con su leve cucurreo.

Se había vestido lo más elegante y casualmente que podía, usando un vestido-pantalón azul marino y una blusa elegante blanca, se había peinado con una media cola y tenía puestos unos zapatos elegantes, sin maquillaje y sin perfume. Mientras revisaba su celular dándose cuenta pronto de un gran error que había cometido: ni el novio de Link ni ella habían intercambiado sus respectivos nombres.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de dicho restaurante y checaba constantemente su celular pudo observar que una limo se acercaba al restaurante, y cuando se paró enfrente del restaurante la ventanilla empezó a bajarse ¿quizá era él? ¿Quién podría ser?

Era su padre.

—¡¿Zelda?! —Su padre estaba igualmente de sorprendido que su hija y había asomado la cabeza entera por la ventanilla.

_¡¿?!_

—Nohansen, —otra voz interrumpió, una voz femenina, que calmó inmediatamente cualquier loca idea que Zelda estaba conjurando en su mente. Era Impa, con quien había acordado de desayunar en el restaurante. —Tenga cuidado, estamos en medio de la calle.

—Oh cierto, —se disculpó su padre.

Una tercera voz masculina interrumpió.

—Necesito bajar, si me disculpan tengo que encontrarme con alguien. —Mientras que la voz aparentaba cierta calma, no podía ocultar su prisa.

—Lo siento, es solo que mi hija está esperándonos también.

—¿Su hija? —Preguntó la voz mientras Nohansen abría la puerta y dejaba ver al tercer acompañante.

Ahí, sentado en la limosina, vestido de un elegante traje negro, con unos ojos tan duros como los vientos del desierto y una pose digna de un rey, se encontraba uno de los rivales de la compañía de su padre: Ganondorf Dragmire.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

En lo que respecta a este universo alterno podrías decir que la magia se acabó y lo que quedan son vestigios, y de alguna manera metí un par de clichés sin darme cuenta: almas gemelas… y reencarnación. Voy a ser honesta: se me escapó de las manos, así que…. Eh… no me esperaba eso… supongo que esto es a lo que llaman la muerte del autor, jajajaja. Lo chistoso es que sí me morí mientras escribía este capítulo. Me morí de gripa lol.

Por cierto un dato curioso: el modo en como Zelda escribe sus textos me lo topé con un amigo de la universidad, sí, sí hay gente que escribe así (con todo y punto final :O) y el modo de textear de Link se basa en el mío, en donde mezclo bastante el inglés con español.

Muchas gracias EgrettWilliams y a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí, si gustas dejar un comentario lo agradecería mucho

¡Qué tengan buen día!


End file.
